


Warm your heart

by araydre, Fancy_Dragonqueen



Series: To your heart [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fanart, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Winter needs a hug, araydre, separate Winter and Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araydre/pseuds/araydre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Dragonqueen/pseuds/Fancy_Dragonqueen
Summary: It wasn’t as if Winter was dumb.He could do almost everything.Beginning from flying a plane to the disposal of a body.He was able to speak nine languages. Seven of them fluently.Then again he didn’t know another person aside from Nat that would speak latin and old greek.It wasn’t the point.He should be able to manage this task.There had always been 12 percent possibility of failure in this mission.Lucky him that he managed to get the whole 12 percent at once.





	Warm your heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TenshiNoHikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiNoHikari/gifts).



It wasn’t as if Winter was dumb.  
He could do almost everything.  
Beginning from flying a plane to the disposal of a body.  
He was able to speak nine languages. Seven of them fluently.  
Then again he didn’t know another person aside from Nat that would speak latin and old greek.

It wasn’t the point.

He should be able to manage this task.

There had always been 12 percent possibility of failure in this mission.  
Lucky him that he managed to get the whole 12 percent at once.

An amused snort echoed in his mind, startling him and causing his frown to deepen.

_Move. I will take this mission. Watch and learn._

Winter growled a bit at Bucky’s obvious joy but let the other man take over. He was glad that Bucky was there. Sometimes it was just easier to deal with the world when they were able to switch. 

Then again it sucked to not have a body of his own. Sometimes he just hated how long Bucky took to man up to Brock and Tony. He was so shy.

_I’m not shy. I used to be real smooth. And you can’t just dive into things. You need to plan and not just to do what you think feels right._

_Tony didn’t mind._

For a moment there was only silence. Winter feared for a moment he had scared Bucky away with him being too harsh but then he felt a light touch on his cheek almost as if the man had touched him.

_No, he didn’t. Now let’s try to clean up this mess and I will help you, okay? Next time you will get it right._

Winter wasn’t sure if he wanted to get it right. It was nice to have someone helping him. The amused feeling he got from Bucky was enough to know the man was still listening. If he had a body he would’ve been blushing.

_Just… Just show me._

There was a slight hesitation but then the man just started to clean the mess he made. There was milk everywhere and he needed to clean that up first.

_Man… What have you done? No. Don’t tell me. I was there. I saw you do it._

_Then why didn’t you stop me!?_

Bucky rolled his eyes and send a short wave of annoyance to Winter to show him that he indeed had talked to him, tried to reason. But no. The man knew what he had done. His left asscheek. He didn’t know shit. The milk had boiled…. and the chocolate was burned at the bottom right into the pot. Because of course he had put the chocolate powder in first and then the milk just to heat it on the highest setting to get it done faster. And then forgotten about it because he daydreamed of Tony’s ass.  
It was a nice ass, Bucky needed to admit that. But this. This was a mess. He could throw the pot away.

With a soft sigh and a little happy hum on his lips he grabbed another pot, also a plate, a sharp knife and a lot of things Winter looked at with skepticism. 

_Why do you need that?_

He was shushed and ignored while Bucky set the pot onto the stove, pouring milk in it. With a slight frown he watched how Bucky started to cut a chili in half. With skilled motions, he cored it and hacked it into fine pieces. Curious, Winter watched how real chocolate was chopped too. He wanted to ask a question but felt too content. Everything was right and it would make sense in the end. Even as Bucky took some ginger and started to cut it too. Okay. He would wait. But he would try it again himself if Bucky failed.

Bucky snorted again, shaking his head in clear amusement. Sometimes it really felt as if he was the only adult among the three men. Or two. Depending on the view.  
With a little smile he started to heat the milk slowly. A little bit sugar, then the chili and the ginger into it and he stirred it once in awhile.

_It takes time, Winter. Cooking is best when you don’t rush it. Patience. We are Snipers. We know patience._

Winter watched the whole thing curious. There were red and slightly yellow bits in the milk, nut hot chocolate didn’t look like this. He felt a bit betrayed but Bucky only shook his head, waited till the Milk was hot and started to pour it through a sieve.

_It still doesn’t look like hot chocolate._

He knew he was pouting, but he woke up and felt so damn cold, it was as if he were still back in the freezer. He needed to feel warm inside. A hot cocoa would be nice. It startled him a bit to feel arms around him, both being able to touch each other. It wasn’t like real arms but they could hurt or comfort each other. And Winter would poke Bucky in the ass if he didn’t get his hot chocolate.

Bucky rolled his eyes and put the pot back onto the stove, turning the heat a bit higher and slowly putting the cut chocolate in it. Winter watched amazed as the milk started to darken. Bucky didn’t skimp with the chocolate.

_Of course not. You can’t skimp chocolate in hot chocolate._

Of course not.  
How could he think about something like that!  
Bucky snorted and pushed him a bit, still smiling and humming. With a soft smile he waited till the chocolate was dissolved enough and took a stick blender, ignoring Winter who wanted to ask but reminded himself to perhaps trust Bucky. It seemed like the man had a plan.

Winter wasn’t quite sure how Bucky managed it but the whole making chocolate was calming him down. He had been a mess, his fingers shaking and back tense. But right now, he felt good. Somehow the soft and amusing tone made him relax and the sudden scent of rich chocolate milk made his belly flip.  
Oh what a good idea.

_Almost ready, Winter._

With a smile, Bucky poured the milk into a cup, took the whipped cream out of the freezer and giggled as he told Winter that _yes. It’s the sugared one._ With a little bit of searching he found chocolate sprinkles but Winter had already snatched the hot cocoa.

_No sprinkles._

_Okay. No sprinkles._

Bucky shook his head and made his way to the couch. Laid back and tucked his legs under his behind, giving the body back to Winter who purred happily.

_Enjoy it, Sweet._

Winter smiled and closed his eyes, brought the cup right in front of his nose to inhale the heavenly scent of the chocolate. He wasn’t quite sure, but he thought he could smell the ginger in it. Not much, just a little bit. The perfect amount. A little purr escaped him and he couldn’t help but laugh soft and open his eyes. It looked so good.

He blew a little bit and took a first sip.

His eyes widened.

Winter could hear Bucky snicker in the back of his head.

By all the gods that existed.

This was good!

It was delicious! Not only the rich taste of chocolate. There was also the light taste of ginger and then a slight touch of chili. It was heaven and more. He really hadn’t thought that it would be this good!

He just wanted to take another sip, letting it roll on his tongue, cherish the taste but he stopped in his task. He could hear the almost silent steps of bare feet. It was bound to be Brock. The man refused to wear socks when he didn’t wear shoes. At least Tony wore shoes and socks in the workshop. He almost smiled at the man, but didn’t when he glanced up and saw him. He really looked like shit.

 

Big heavy bags under his eyes. His hair ruffled and standing out on all sides. Winter would have laughed at him but the man had this haunted look in his eyes. His hands were shaking and he hadn’t spotted Winter on the couch. Until he did and Winter needed to stop frowning as he watched the man taking a startled step back. His eyes wide and breath hitching. It took him a moment to recognize Winter and he calmed down immediately, looking more beaten after the spurt of adrenaline in his body.

Winter looked a bit longingly at his hot cocoa but then reached out to Brock, luring him to the couch and trying to give the exhausted man his hot cocoa.

“It tastes good.”

His eyes were earnest and he wanted to make him happy. Even as he wanted to taste the hot cocoa too. He knew he needed it too but he was already happy with Bucky helping him in this mission.

Brock offered him no smile but his stony face softened a bit. He closed his eyes and shook his head a bit until he opened them again and curled next to Winter onto the couch.

“Hello Winter.”

Brock always knew which of them was in hold of their body and it made Bucky smile and gave Winter a warm feeling in his belly. Winter tried to smile and offered him the cup again. He knew Brock loved sweet things just like him. Bucky and Tony were more the coffee junkies but somehow the “bad guys” loved the sweet things which had sent Tony into a giggling fit for almost a minute, the first time it came up. 

The man sighed and took the offering, inhaling the scent and looking at Winter.

“Bucky made this?”

Winter couldn’t help but pout at the light laughter in his mind.

“

I could do that too…”

“Yeah, of course.”

This time he managed a small smile.

“You would just burn the tower down. Eventually, we will teach you how to cook. You and Tony both. I can’t believe he can’t feed himself.”

Without bothering to blow and cool it down a bit, he took a sip and groaned at the taste. A sound that made Bucky smirk and Winter grab a pillow to lay it into his lap. Why would he groan like this! It was good, but not that good! (Because he hadn’t made it! He was a bit jealous here.)

“Shit. This is good. What’s in there? Chili? That’s delicious!”

Brock stared at Bucky, a wider grin on his face, his teeth showing while Winter could only stare at his nose. He had managed to get cream onto his nose and didn’t know it. Winter blinked for a moment till he grabbed the cup out of his former commander’s hand and placed it onto the table. Brock watched him a bit confused but couldn’t do anything other than yelp at the sudden weight of a fully grown Super Soldier in his lap. Winter crawled on top of him, taking his face in both hands and staring down.

“Winter?”

Brock seemed almost confused. Brown eyes bored into blue ones while he waited for Winter to move. Which he did. His tongue darted out and touched Brock’s nose, making the man twitch it and giggle.

“What the hell…”

With a silent purr he placed a kiss on Brock’s nose and cuddled closer, buried his face into the other man's neck and closed his eyes.

“There was cream.”

“Of course there was.”

“There really was.”

Both of them startled and looked up, seeing Tony peering over to them, the forgotten cup of Hot cocoa in his hands while he took a sip.

“Hm. Delicious. Bucky’s doing?”

It made Brock giggle and Winter frowning some more. He really could do that… too. He just had some bad time in focussing sometimes. A soothing feeling poured through him as Bucky caught him in a hug, Brock’s arms warm around him. Then there was another sudden weight as Tony joined them on the couch, cuddling both of them in his arms.

“JARVIS told me you would want me to join you in a movie marathon?”

Winter and Brock looked at each other and after Brock nodded Winter climbed down from his lap. He shoved at Tony till he was sprawled halfway on the scarred man and he was able to take the other side, sandwiching Tony in between. The blanket quickly covered all three of them and it took only a moment for JARVIS to pick out a movie.

Tangled.

A good choice for such a strange morning. Afternoon. Winter smiled and cuddled closer to his boys, closing his eyes and enjoying the cuddling, the shared cup of hot chocolate. This was something he could get used to. It wasn’t long till all three of them were softly snoring, cuddled into a huge pile of limbs, warm and content.

JARVIS dimmed the lights, cut down the volume to just let it be in the background, putting the movie on repeat. Glad that all three of them could finally find sleep. His almost silent whisper washed over them.

“Good night, Sirs.”

**Author's Note:**

> It may be part three of the serie and I should perhaps post the others first, but this is for [Tenshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiNoHikari) ! I hope you will excuse the long wait with the others :) It is just a little fluffy fic but we hope you like it! <3
> 
> The art and the cheering and the first betaing is natural from my beloved [Araydre](http://archiveofourown.org/users/araydre/pseuds/araydre)! I don’t know what I would do without you <3 You are such an amazing artist and friend! Please never change!
> 
> Also a big thank you for my beta [QueenWuppy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWuppy/pseuds/QueenWuppy) You've done it so fast O_O I can't believe it! And so good! thank you!


End file.
